Lettre de Winry
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Après trois ans de séparation, Winry écrit une lettre destinée à Edward. L'amour qui la lie aux deux frères Elric est si fort qu'elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Mais une fois terminée, que deviendra cette lettre? Voyez!


[OS] Full Metal Alchemist

Lettre de Winry 

Cher Edward,

Je ne sais pas si un jour cette lettre te parviendra, mais elle prouve tout de même que je ne t'oublie pas.

Cela fait trois ans que nous nous sommes perdus de vue, trois ans ! Alors la question que je te pose maintenant est : comment vas-tu ?

Beaucoup de gens de notre connaissance se demande comment ça se passe de ton côté, particulièrement mamie Pinako et moi. Certes, toutes les issues entre les mondes ont été bloquées, mais nous rêvons tous de vous revoir un jour en chair et en os, Al et toi.

En ce moment même, je suis dans mon atelier, à rédiger ces mots sur ce papier à lettres que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans ma chambre, à Resembool, ce qui explique la vieillesse du papier…

Durant tout le long de ces trois ans qui ont passé, j'ai pensé à toi. Certes, pas tout le temps. Disons, de temps en temps…

Si tu veux des nouvelles de moi, les voici :

En trois ans, je suis devenue célèbre grâce à mes automails et ma renommée est grande. Des gens viennent me voir des quatre coins du pays pour faire réparer des automails ou pour me demander des conseils pour les apprentis qui rêvent de devenir comme moi. Chaque fois que je vaque à mon travail, je pense à toi. Il faut dire que c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! Avec toi on ne s'ennuyait pas !

En ce qui concerne les autres, mamie Pinako va bien. Elle a décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'elle prenne sa retraite, et elle m'a laissé le flambeau de son travail. Il ne s'éteindra pas de sitôt, tu peux me croire !

Ensuite, des nouvelles de Scieska : elle aussi va bien. En dehors de son travail, elle vient souvent me rendre visite et nous parlons toutes les deux de tout et de rien. C'est elle qui m'a fait penser à écrire cette lettre qui t'était destinée. Elle avait abordé un jour ton sujet.

Puis, le colonel Mustang, tu t'en souviens (il faut dire que, même si vous vous amusez souvent à vous envoyer des piques par le passé, tu devrais quand même avoir des ses nouvelles !) ? Il tient toujours son poste, et il mène les militaires d'une main de fer (au sens affirmatif du terme). Je crois même qu'il a l'air de s'ennuyer un peu sans toi ! Tiens ? C'est nouveau ? Tu me dirais, mais au fond, tu ne le caches pas, vous avez toujours eu de bonnes relations, et ça t'a été avantageux la plupart du temps.

Quand j'y pense, je n'omets pas le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Eh bien, figure-toi qu'elle a monté en grade ! Maintenant, elle est lieutenant-colonel, je suis contente pour elle, c'est une très bonne meneuse.

Je ne peux pas te citer tout le monde, ils sont trop, alors considère que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et toi ? Et Alphonse ? Quelles sont vos activités ? Etes-vous célèbres ou de simples citoyens ordinaires ? Tant de questions à votre sujet se bousculent dans ma tête, j'aimerais tant que vous y répondiez ! Je parle au conditionnel, car, si jamais cette lettre vous arrive un jour, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne m'en envoyez pas une par le même chemin où elle est passée. Ce serait un miracle, et une preuve que vous êtes vivants…

Si tu reçois cette lettre, réponds-moi dans la minute et n'omets aucun détail ! Tu m'as comprise ? Aucun ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas faire des cachotteries à ton amie d'enfance ? Si ? Je considérerai alors que tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, et sincèrement !

Ah, et une dernière question, tu as bien grandi ces derniers temps ? Avec un peu de chances, tu atteindras vite un mètre soixante-cinq (non, pas taper) !

Cette année, j'ai eu vingt-et-un ans. Je suis une jeune femme maintenant, mais pas une au foyer. Etant indépendante, j'ai décidé que le moment venu, je choisirai par moi-même la route de mon avenir. Ce que je vais devenir... Ce que nous allons tous devenir…

Le temps passe vite, dans notre monde. Dans ton monde…

Sur ces mots, je te dis au revoir, et si tu lis cette lettre, ne fais pas semblant de jouer l'amnésique ! Tu m'as comprise.

Envoie moi vite de tes nouvelles.

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir,

Winry Rockbell

* * *

Désormais, Dieu seul sait si cette lettre arrivera à destination. Et désormais, demain tout comme hier la vie continuera sur sa lancée. C'est la loi de la nature…

Dans la chambre d'une maison, en Allemagne, un jeune homme se réveilla. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait incité à ouvrir les yeux et à émerger du sommeil, mais c'était plus fort que lui, dans son cœur, il avait quelque chose à dire, absolument.

« Winry… Merci… »

Et quelque part dans la nuit, une lettre descendait lentement du ciel, virevoltant entre les arbres de l'avenue entourant la maison, et alla se poser, tranquille, devant la porte…

FIN


End file.
